Running from the company
by lizzie.clark.79
Summary: Meredith on the run from the company, lets see what happened before she found out Claire was alive


When Meredith was running from the company after the fire. She was devastated that she couldn't save her baby girl who she had called Claire.  
A few years had gone by and Meredith had fallen in love with a man called Tristan. They were both so in love and decided to get married after knowing each other for five years and she was also having his baby with him.

While Meredith was pregnant it made her think about when she was pregnant with Nathan's baby, and when she lost Claire in the fire, and she thought to herself if Claire was alive she would be eight years old now, she looked sad and upset for a moment just thinking about it but then she felt the baby kick and she it makes her smile and she holds her stomach.

Meredith and Tristan lived in New Mexico where they both had met each other, and after Meredith had giving birth with Tristan by her side and they were so happy when the nurse brought their baby over to them and handed the baby to Meredith. Meredith smiled and smiled that she got a girl Tristan was happy also and they both decided to name her Maria.

By the time Maria was three years old Claire would have been eleven. But Meredith and Tristan had a massive argument because Meredith was still in love with Nathan her first love, and he was always going to be the love of her life, and Tristan knew she was still in love with me and it broke his heart but he wanted her to be happy and if he couldn't he would let her be with someone that would make her happy and that's what he did. They both got a divorce and Maria lived with her mom but Tristan would come and take her out and spend time with him.

After Meredith got a phone call from Claire who she thought had died in the fire, she was shocked out that she was talking to her daughter and it had slipped her mind about telling Claire she has a little sister who is nine.

Meredith wanted to tell Claire but she also wanted to do it at the right time so she waited.

Claire and Meredith had been meeting up for a while now but hadn't told anyone about it, when they did meet up they always talked about what was going on in each other's life they got quite close and could tell one another anything.

One day they met at a café where they had been meeting before if it wasn't at Meredith's place, and Meredith looked at Claire with a look to say there is something I need to tell you.

Claire looked at Meredith and could tell there was something on her mind, "what is it mom?" Claire asked with a slight concern tone in her voice.

Meredith continued looking at Claire and smiled "nothing bad its good news" Claire then smiled wide and couldn't wait to hear her mom's news, "what's the news?" "well you have a little sister" Meredith said smiling while she was getting a picture of Maria out of her purse to show Claire.

She handed the picture to Claire, as Claire took it she looked at it and smiled and saw she looked liked Meredith apart from Maria had got brown hair like her dad's. "Where is she now?" Claire asked. "She's with her dad" Meredith replied, "she's beautiful, what's her name?", "her name is Maria, and yeah she is, she reminds me of you a lot" Meredith said smiling to Claire.

Claire couldn't get over the fact that she has a little sister she was so excited, and she wanted to meet her litter sister. "Can I meet Maria sometime?" she asked while tilting her head a little giving a cute look and pulling bottom lip out. Meredith smiled and laughed "yeah of course you can, you are her big sister" Claire smiled and got up walking to Meredith and gave her a big hug, Meredith smiled still and hugged Claire back.

After a couple of days had gone past Claire finally got to meet Maria, she was quite excited and also a little nervous but she was mainly excited, she waited at the park on a bench where they said to meet. When Meredith got to the park with Maria, she walked over to Claire and hugged her tight, Claire hugged back tight and then saw Maria and got down to her level and smiled at her "Hello, I'm your big sister Claire" she said sweetly with a smile.

Maria let go of Meredith's hand and smiled back. "Hello Claire" she said sweetly and cutely and hugged her, Claire hugged back.

Meredith, Claire, and Maria walked over to the swing, Meredith and Claire sat on the swings and Maria went over and sat on Claire's lap, and Claire held on to Maria so wouldn't fall off and started to swing.

Meredith looked over turning her head to Claire and Maria and smiled happy, and she thought it would have been perfect if Nathan was here with them, but she knew his mom wouldn't even let her close to him and the smile faded as she thought about it and a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Nathan.

Claire turned her head and saw the tear fall "what's wrong mom?" she said with a sad and worried tone. "Its nothing, just thinking about someone" Meredith replied as she wiped the tear away and her eyes. "Who was you thinking about?" Claire asked. Meredith sighed knowing she would have to tell you anyway "I was thinking about your dad." Claire stopped swinging and looked at Meredith like you know who my father is. "His name is Nathan Petrelli and he lives in New York, that's all I know" Meredith said looking down and sad.

Claire lifted Maria and took her off her lap, and she got up went over to Meredith and hugged her, "I would like to meet him" she asked while she was hugging her.

Meredith smiled and hugged back "of course you can" and she thought this would be a good change to see Nathan again.

Meredith got her phone out and put in Nathan's number and called him.

Nathan picked up his phone and answered it "Hello." "Hello, Nathan, it's Meredith."

Nathan was shocked because he thought she was dead "Meredith!" he said in surprise shock. "Yes it's me, I've got some news for you, our daughter, our Claire well she's alive and here with me."

Nathan sat down and didn't know what to say. "Nathan! Are you still there?" "Yeah i'm still here" he said still in shock. "Well she wants to meet up with you" Meredith said to him. Nathan thought about it and he told Meredith "yeah that would be nice, I'll come down tomorrow" he hung up his phone and got up and made sure his mom or anyone else wasn't around, he looked around and didn't see anyone.

The next day came and Nathan set off to New Mexico to meet Meredith and his daughter Claire for the firs time.

Meredith got things ready and tidy at home while Maria watched television. Then Claire got to Meredith's and came inside and walked over to Maria and sat with her.

Nathan got there and walked up to the the door and knocked on the door. Meredith came and answered it opening the door and asked Nathan to come in, so he did.

Nathan walked in and looked around "you got a nice place here" Meredith looked at him and smiled "thank you" as she was looking at him she still felt all the feelings she had for him after all these years.

Meredith walked over to the couch where Claire and Maria were sitting and Nathan followed her and turned slowly looking at Claire and smiled and thought she looked just like Meredith "wow, you're a splitting image of your mother." Claire smiled and blushed a little bit looking at Nathan.

Meredith took Maria and went outside to play and left Nathan and Claire on their own.

Nathan sat down next to Claire and asked her about herself "so you were adopted why don't you tell me about you, and who Claire is as a person." Claire turned putting her legs up on the couch so she was sitting facing Nathan with her legs crossed, and started to talk about everything about her other parents, her brother, school, and she even talked about the sad and happy moments in her life, from when she was growing up. They laughed, they cried, and they smiled and hugged each other, after talking about each other's life's.

After a while Meredith, Nathan, and Claire felt like a family, like Claire had imagined it would be and she was happy that both set of parents loved and cared for her, and do anything for her, and she was happy that she got a little sister like she wanted.

Ever other week Claire, Nathan. Maria, and Meredith would get together and have a day out like a family. They would go to the beach if it was a nice day, or they would go bowling and be in two teams, it would be Meredith and Nathan against Claire and Maria and the two sisters would always beat their parents, and they would all laugh about it, and sometimes they would go swimming.

But no matter what they did they were happy and would always just hang out and talk, and they would always have fun and a good time.


End file.
